The Law of Naruto
by Uchiha-Fiction
Summary: What if the Uzumaki's were celestial beings? What if Naruto was the first to found out? What if he hid all these from everyone? Minato & Kushina alive, I will keep continuing this fanfic depending on the reviews
1. Chapter 1

**The Law of Naruto**

**Hello fellow readers, I just had this idea out of nowhere. But I'm gonna try to make this fanfic as good as possible but I'm not certain, if you want to rewrite this fanfic to be a better one, go right ahead, oh and here's a note, I'm not good when it comes to describing how a person looks like but I'll try**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm 12 years old, I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm also the elder brother of Rise Namikaze and Mito Namikaze. Rise is also blond like me, but she just tied her hair into a ponytail, Mito has straight red hair, just like our mother. Did I forget to mention they they're also the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. Apparently when we were born the fox was unleashed and in order to protect Konoha, the third hokage sealed the Yang-chakra of the fox to Rise and the Ying-chakra to Mito. What about me then? Well, I got nothing. Our father convince everyone that they were the heroes who hold back the Kyuubi, and ever since then everyone always give their attention to them while ignoring me even my parent's, but that's okay, I have a secret I don't want anyone to find out…

"Hey, Naruto! Can I have some more ramen?" My armband said before a body appeared on it (I'm not gonna bother describing him, imagine Tenko except having both his horns)

This everyone is my best friend Ren. He is a celestial beast given to me, yeah as it turns out, the Uzumaki came from heaven searching for a peaceful life with the humans, but as decades gone by, the new generation doesn't even know that they are celestial beings. How I know you might ask? Well…it was because I met Ueki sensei. He's also a celestial being, and once he sensed I was also a celestial being, I have no idea when he started taking about heaven and hell. So he asks if I knew that I was a celestial being, all I did was stay quite. So he told me everything and even the histories. Although I haven't unlocked any of the sacred weapons yet, he gave me something else, and that was the power to turn trash into trees, GO GREEN. He started teaching me how to use it, and from there I started to call him Ueki sensei. When he was going back to heaven, I was sad but he introduced me to Ren and told me what he is and his abilities, and that's how it goes…

"That was your fourth bowl, for a little guy you sure eat a lot" I commented while looking on his empty bowl of ramen

"It just taste too good to stop" Ren said

"Yeah, I know but this is your last one for today" I said before going to take some ramen from the fridge and cook them.

"Yes!" Ren cheered happily

After he slurp down another bowl he asked, "Tomorrow is the graduation exam right?"

"Yeah" I answered

"So are you finally gonna stop sabotaging your own scores?" Ren asked, he knew that I've been sabotaging my own scores, reasons? So no one will notice him of course, if he didn't, it will be much harder to hide Ren

"No, not unless you want to be discovered, don't worry, I'll get enough score just to pass.

"Okay then, by the way, your not gonna train to get your sacred weapon?" He asked again

"No need, everyone will freak out if a giant cannonball struck the village" I said

"Bu-" Ren was interrupted as the door open, he quickly morphed back to looked like the armband

The person at the door was none other than Rise and Mito. His two younger sisters who thought of him as nothing but a loser and an embarrassment to the clan since never did that good in the academy

"Hey loser, where's mom and dad?" Rise rudely asked

"Dad's in his office and mom's on a mission, she should be back by tomorrow" I answered not disturbed by their presence

And with that they left to the backyard to train. Sometimes I wonder, do they even know what's the meaning of deception? Apparently not, and with that attitude they probably will never find out, oh well, not my problem. So I do what I normally do, go out to the forest to practice my powers

* * *

{Time Skip}

Today is the day for the exam, as I sit down I look around to see everyone around me. There's Shikamaru, he is really lazy but smart, and he also don't do things that were not important enough, well from his point of view actually. Then there's Choji, Shikamaru's best friend, he's really fat but don't say that to him out loud, he always eats those chips that he brings around, how it never finishes, even I don't know but I suspect a jutsu or something. There's also Kiba, he is a real loudmouth, he also thinks he's powerful and almighty, I suspect him as a pervert but I'm not sure. Well, there's Shino … not much can be said about him, he's quite that's for sure and I don't know how his face looks like. My sisters are also there. Oh what do we have here? The stuck up Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, man do I wish to punch him right now, after the massacre he always think that the Uchiha are the greatest and strongest clan ever. He is also very arrogant since he's an Uchiha he is the best. Well, at least his cousin isn't that bad, Misaki Uchiha, unlike Sasuke she acts like what a normal child would act, she isn't that good in combat but in Genjutsu, she was almost as good as a Chunin

That's about everyone he knew in the room, oh wait there was 2 more, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, they're a bitter rivals against one another, well, rivals for Sasuke that is, what are fan girls even doing in the ninja academy. Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure, Sakura is a banshee. Oh here comes the teacher

"All right everyone, we'll start with the first part of the graduation exam, the written test, Mizuki will give you your test paper and you may begin at 9.00" Iruka sensei said

The test was rather simple but I didn't answer some of them. I'll probably get 75 from all the sabotaging. Well, either that or get exposed eventually. The next exam was just throwing kunais and shurikens. Again I sabotage it by only hitting the dummy with 5 kunais and shurikens, heh, Sasuke thinks he's all cool just because he didn't missed one shot. Rise and Mito also didn't missed a shot, yeah reason is because they were already taken more advance training by our parents, and just because of that they think that their prodigies, please, it's just because you got trained by the fourth hokage, if you weren't you'll just be an ordinary ninja.

Final test, do all 3 basic ninjutsu. I didn't sabotage for this part because if I did, I won't pass the exam and I don't want that. Not getting attention is one thing but not being a ninja is another. And so I did all three perfectly, well not that perfectly, I only made 3 normal bunshins while Rise and Mito made 10 Kage Bunshins, showoffs. After that we get our headbands and walk outside, most children are waiting for their parents to show their headbands, not me, I just want talk to Ren, so I better get away qui-

"There you kids are" a voice called out

'Damn! So close!' I thought

"Hey mom, look we're now ninjas" Rise showing her headband

"I see, so all of you pass?" Kushina asked

"We all pass, but knowing Naruto I bet he barely pass" Rise told her, now they're busy chatting

'Now's my chance!' I tried to get away aga-

"Wow, all three of you pass, congratulations" Minato said as he just appeared, again so close

"Yeah why don't we celebrate?" Kushina suggested

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I mean even Naruto pass, we should go out and celebrate. All right let's head there now" As Minato turn, he can't find Naruto anywhere

"Where is he now?" Minato scratch his head, why did his son disappear like that, was it something he said?

"Come on, dad we need to go now, I know a good place and it would get crowded if we don't go now" Mito said, she really wants to go now and leave her loser brother behind

"Ok, you go ahead I'll go find your brother" Minato then shunsin away

Rise and Mito don't understand why their father or mother still cared for the loser. To them, he's just an embarrassment to the clan that should be kicked out immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile on the hokage monument, there sit Naruto and Ren. Talking while eating some dango that Ren somehow manage to get without exposing himself

"Just how did you get these?" I asked while eating the dango

"Trade secret" Ren said as he finishes his 34th dango

"I still wonder, how can someone like you eat so much?" I ask

"Have you forgotten how big I can get?" Ren is now finishing his 39th dango

"Oh yeah" I then just remembered how big he is actually

"Someone's coming" Ren just turned back to the armband and all of a sudden his father appeared

"So this is where you were…"

* * *

**And Cut. That's it for the first chapter, what do you think. I think this is an improvement from my first fanfic. If anyone has any ideas they like to share please don't be scared to put the in your review. And so, please review**


	2. Chapter 2: Sacred Weapon, Kurogane

**The Law of Naruto**

**Hello fellow readers, here is the next chapter for everyone, normally I could take a few weeks but since I got 2 reviews in the first hour this fanfic is published, I'll be updating quicker. Well not really, school is a pain and in a few more weeks I'm heading off to Tokyo. Because of this, I'll start with the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sacred Weapon, Kurogane**

"So this is where you were" Minato appeared next to me

"So? Is there a problem?" Naruto ask, Naruto really just want him to leave right now

"We're going to celebrate you passing the exam, come on, Mito said the place will get crowded soon" Minato said, yeah right, for me? It's probably just for Rise and Mito

"Ok" Naruto said before turning around to look at the village, seemingly ignored the invitation

'Was it something I said? Oh well, he'll show up sooner or later' Minato thought and right after that he left

"Was that really necessary?" Ren asked as he popped right back

"It's either that or you not finishing your dango" Naruto said, with that Ren shut up and hugged his dango

"Well-Someone's coming" Ren turned back to the armband

'Who is it now? Can't they take a hint and leave me alone' Naruto thought before he turned his head only to see … Mito?

"Here you are loser" Mito said as she approach him

"I'm only gonna say this once, stop taking mom's and dad's attention, you're just a good for nothing, you're an embarrassment to the clan, I don't even know why they haven't kick you out" Mito said with annoyance in her eyes

"Really? All I want to do is to be left alone" Naruto answered, but then his danger senses started ringing

"Grrrrr, you really are annoy-" Mito suddenly falls down

Naruto quickly got up but all of a sudden he felt sleepy, this is probably a genjutsu, sure enough, they're being kidnapped

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he and Mito were tied up in a forest somewhere. And Mito still hasn't awaken, what should he do now? He can get away right now but better see who was the one who kidnapped him. Mito then is starting to wake up

"Huh? Where am I?" Mito mumbled

"Well Mito, if you haven't notice, it appears that we have been kidnapped" Naruto stated, it's not like he's worried, oh Ren finally arrive and he have a pocketknife with him

"Well, for the dead-last you really are perceptive" A voice said, and with that a single ninja appeared and it is … Mizuki sensei

"So what are you planning to do with us? Are you going to use us for ransom, kill us, sell us to the black market or are you going to force us to be your personal slave?" Naruto ask, the only reason he's doing this is to buy time for Ren

"I'm gonna use you for ransom, although that last one, I think I might use that idea on her" Mizuki looked at Mito with some thoughts in his mind

"Oh thanks a lot IDIOT!" Mito don't want to be a slave for anyone

"I'm just asking" Naruto shrugged

"You better let me go you hear!" Mito yelled, does she even know the situation?

"Yeah right, I'm not gonna do it. I have spend too much to just walk away, I'll let you go if they give me the forbidden scroll" Mizuki said, so that's what he was planning

"But before that, any last words?" Mizuki threaten by having a kunai near my neck

"Yeah, do you by any chance have a piece of paper?" Naruto ask, his hand are free now, if he could get some trash he would kick Mizuki's butt

"HAHAHAHA, that's your last words? You really are pathetic" Mizuki started laughing

"Yeah, you really are a sorry excuse for a brother!" Mito also yelled, how can her brother think of getting a piece of paper at a time like this?

"Fine, I'll humor you" Mizuki took out a piece of paper and put it in front of Naruto

Naruto smirk, Mito saw this and then she finally notice it, Naruto's hands are free. So he wants Mizuki to get close so he can get a shot at him, not bad for the son of the Yondaime. But that's not what Naruto was thinking right now, Naruto then just grab the paper from Mizuki's grip

"Oh, so your hands are free? That was surprising but what are you going to do with that?" Mizuki was a little impress that the dead last can free himself while Mito's jaw drop, how can he slip that chance just to get a piece of paper?

"This" Naruto cover the paper with his hand and suddenly there was a green light, but that was not the surprise, the surprise is that a tree just grow from Naruto's hand and hit Mizuki in the face

Mito jaw just went down further, what kind of jutsu was that, and when did he learn it? Mizuki was crying in pain, getting hit by a tree in the face while growing at a fast speed was not pleasant

"What was that?! Was that some kind of Jutsu?! Impossible! I didn't saw handsigns" Mizuki didn't know he could do that, what was it? Wood manipulation? Impossible! Only the first hokage can do that

"Did you really think that I was the dead last because of my skills? You're wrong, the reason I'm the dead last is because I sabotage my own scores" Naruto announce

Mito and Mizuki was shock, if what he was saying was true then he could be a match against a Chunin and what was that jutsu anyway? That was a mystery, but right now, Mito kinda regret about calling him a loser

"Darn it! I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" Mizuki took out his shuriken and prepared to throw it at Naruto but something happen, there was another green light from Naruto's hand and what it creates isn't a tree, no, it creates a big cannon

"Wow! I actually unlock it on my own! Well then take this, Kurogane!" The cannon fired and came out a cannonball that looks like made of woods, it hit Mizuki and went through trees to trees leaving a massive trail

"Well that take cares of that" Naruto looked at the trail he left behind, what glorious work of destruction

Mito was about to approach her brother but then a small yellow thing with wings beat her to it, it's kind of cute in her opinion

"That was awesome Naruto! You unlock the 1st star Sacred Weapon, Kurogane! If you keep training hard I'm sure you'll get all 10 stars" the creature exclaimed

"You bet Ren! When I get all 10 stars I'm gonna be so awesome no one will stop me! Well, maybe Ueki sensei" Naruto scratch his head, Mito step forward and brake a branch, Naruto and Ren just realize that Mito was still there

"Oh no" Naruto muttered, they were exposed! Exposed!

"What is that thing?" Mito pointed at Ren, she is curious what is that thing and just what happen, when did her brother learned wood manipulation?

"Well, since we're busted might as well come clean" And with that Naruto told Mito everything he know about celestial beings

Once Naruto finished explaining Mito couldn't believe what she had heard, they have angels DNA! And most of all, they these weapons called Sacred Weapons and you can use it anytime you want but need to unlock first. But what really shock her was that she has to keep it a secret from everyone, even from their parents. Normally she would protest but when he told her the reason she was silence. It was true, if word got out then everyone would be hunting them down

"So? Do you promise not to tell?" Naruto asked, hoping she would say yes

"Alright but I have two conditions" Mito answered

"And those are?" Naruto sure hope that whatever it was, it was something he could do

"First, help me unlock my Sacred Weapons" Mito now want to unlock hers, especially when she heard that the ninth grant you wings, oh how she would love to fly

"Second" Mito then grabbed Ren and hold him like a doll, "I get to play with him"

"No! I'm not a doll you can play around with! I'm a celestial beast! Not a celestial doll! Naruto help me!" Ren struggled to get free

"Deal" Naruto can agree to those terms, it was really simple for those two things

"TRAITOR!" Ren yelled as he can already imagine him in a dress wearing lipstick

"Great, then we better get home" Mito stand up and walk home but before that, "Oh and I'm sorry about what I did in the past" with that she went home with a crying Ren

Naruto just blinked and finally shrug it off

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Pretty good if I do say so myself, anyway I won't be updating any more chapters in a while, I'll continue this after I get back from Japan. Again please review, the more review I get the more motivated I am on writing this fanfic**


	3. Chapter 3: Mito's Apology

**The Law of Naruto**

**Well, it appears I got the date wrong; I won't be going to Japan for another 3 months. That isn't what I'm bothered at, my grandma just passed away recently and I won't continue this for a while. I'll probably get over it in a few days. So here's the next chapter for you who couldn't wait**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mito's Apology**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

When did all go downhill? I was just having a normal morning, my parents ignored me again, Rise said that I'm a loser and finally there will be me talking with Ren to spend my time. Instead of those, Mito dragged me to a restaurant for lunch without Rise or our parents with us

"How did I get into this mess?" I asked myself while looking at all the food at the table

"Well… I guess you could say this is an apology for everything" Mito said while looking away, even if it was an apology, 50 plates of food is too much

I glance at the food before hearing some villagers talking near our table, "Isn't that Mito? What's she doing hear? And who's that boy?" Yup, keeping a low profile will be harder, one of my reasons to not be seen with my sisters is that rumors will somehow spread and everyone's attention will be on me

"Um…Mito, I know you meant well but isn't this a bit much?" Please don't let me eat all of those, if I did my stomach would explode

"Does that mean you won't take my apology" Mito suddenly look a bit sad, not good, if the villagers saw this they'll definitely beat me up and demand me to apologies to her

"Okay, fine. I'll eat" With that I started on the first plate, well, here goes nothing

* * *

**50 plates later**

"Uh…too full, can't move" I seriously can't move right now, I'm just lucky my stomach didn't explode

"Wow, you finish all of them, you must really be hungry, I didn't expect you to finish all of them" WAIT! WHAT! I just went through that horrifying journey only to be told I can stop whenever I wanted!

"Well, onwards to our next destination" Mito grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the restaurant, normally I would try and stop her but I'm too full I can't

* * *

**Later that day**

'I'm so tired, I swear, if I have to go in another clothing store…' that's right, Mito have been dragging me from one clothing store to another, she said that I needed a new outfit

"Well, we just have one more place to go" Mito said as she dragged me again, but somehow, the road on which we're going were really familiar, too familiar I might say. That's when it struck me, we're heading to Ichiraku ramen, it is really popular but it's only popular because-

"We're here!" Mito exclaimed, she really loves ramen along with Rise and our mother

"So it is Ichiraku" I muttered, there was a reason I stopped coming here, with that thought me and Mito head inside

"Welcome to Ichi-" Teuchi, the owner of the store was shock to see me again

"Hello Teuchi, 2 bowls of mi-" "Naruto! It's been a long time, so will you finally tell me your secrets?" Mito was interrupted, she's now curious, how did both of them met?

"Hey Teuchi, it's been a while and no, I'm not telling" I said, this is the reason I don't come here

"You two know each other?" Mito asked, what was this secret anyway?

"Yes, I know him. He was the one who teach me how to make a delicious ramen. Of course, mine paled in comparison to his" Teuchi answered, Mito was surprise, her brother was able to make ramen that beats Ichiraku's ramen?

"This is the reason I stopped coming" Well, there was also the fact that he has Ren to look after too at the time

"Why don't you cook some ramen for Mito? She'll definitely love your ramen" Teuchi suggested, the real reason was that he actually wanted to taste the ramen one more time

"Fine, but only if you'll stop begging me to teach you" And with that I started to make some ramen

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Here you go, 2 bowls of miso ramen" I put the bowls in front of Teuchi and Mito

"Let's see if this is really that good" "Oh boy, I've been waiting for this" Mito and Teuchi started to eat it

When Mito put the ramen to her mouth she didn't know what to say, no words were good enough to describe this taste. It's as if her tongue just died and went to ramen heaven. Teuchi was also having the same reaction, Mito could already see his pleased face, this was settled, the ramen that Naruto made is the greatest ramen in the whole world. Once Mito snapped out of her daydream, she began eating the ramen until nothing was left

"That was the best ramen ever" Mito was still shocked that her brother could make an incredible ramen, she then wonders if this was one of the advantages of being a heavenly being

"That was as good as ever" Teuchi was also finished with his, he was happy to have taste the incredible ramen again after so long

"Ok, so how much should I pay for using your ingredients?" I asked

"No need, having your ramen was more than payment" Teuchi seemed happy

"Alright then, I'm leaving" I started walking out

"Oni-san! Wait!" Mito called out before following me

"Oni-san? Naruto is Mito's brother?" Teuchi wondered, how come he didn't know that Naruto is Mito's brother

"Well, now that's over with I'm going to my room" I was walking to my room when suddenly I notice something yellow in the corner

"Ren?" I walk to the corner to see if it was him, "Ren? Is that you? Come on out"

"No!" A voice called out, yup that was definitely Ren's voice

"What's wrong buddy? There is no one around" I tell him, what was there to be afraid about?

"Ok, but promise not to laugh" Ren said, not to laugh? What was so bad unti- OH MY GOD!

Ren finally comes out of hiding but there was something different about him. He's now wearing a red and white dress, he's also wearing a jewel necklace and have a red bow on his head. His face was also full of makeup, he's even wearing lipstick. The reaction I had? I only blinked and stare at him

"Do you like him now? It took me all night to decide what he should wear" I turned to see Mito, so that's what happens to Ren

"You monster! How could you! Now I'm looking like…" Ren started crying, wow, I really pity him right now

"Alright Ren, now it's time to decide what you should wear next" Mito said as she grabbed Ren before he could make his escape

"NO! NOT AGAIN! NARUTO! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST HELP ME!" Ren screamed out while being dragged away to Mito's room, to Ren he probably consider it as the torture room or hell

"Well one thing is for certain, I'm not jealous of him right now" With that I walk away while ignoring Ren's scream of agony

* * *

NEXT TIME ON THE LAW OF NARUTO

"Alright everyone, it's time for the team assignments"

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, I'll be your teacher if you pass my test"

"Defeating you isn't the main point of this is it?"

"The world is a cruel place, to survive you need someone who you can depend on"

"I bet you did all the work right Mito?"

"Deception is a ninja's best friend and worst enemy"

* * *

**That's it for now, please review and tell me anything that I should know, I won't read them right away but please review**


End file.
